Love Means Forever
by CapcomGirl
Summary: Just the next part in my Could It Be Love story. I thought that it would be fun to bring Wesker back after RE5, wait and see what happeneds to May when they met again. OCxWesker R&R please!


CapcomGirl: Hey everyone, yep I'm back and going to be writing a bit more on Could It Be Love. But this time the story is called Love Means Forever. *smiles*

Wesker: Well hello Dear. *grins*

CapcomGirl: Albert! *hugs him* I missed you!

Wesker: I must say… I missed you too.

CapcomGirl: Alright well happy your back, I'm just about to read the next part of Could It Be Love, want to stick around for a bit? *smiles*

Wesker: *sits down in a chair* Sure why not. Wait is Meg here what about Sam?

CapcomGirl: Oh… um… sorry Albert but…

Meg and Sam: *walk into the room with a smile*

Meg: ALBERT!!! *Jumps on him and hugs him tight*

Wesker: Hello… *trying to pull her off and finally does* Meg I will hug you after the story now let your cousin read.

Sam: I know why he is being so nice today. *giggles*

CapcomGirl: *glares at Sam* Shut up!

Meg: Wait what are you guys talking about? *sounds confused*

Wesker: Ok lets get this story going. And Sam close your mouth dear girl or you may piss me off. *glares at her*

Sam: Keep on talking Wesker I see no action yet. *giggles*

Meg: I'm so lost *act like she is crying*

CapcomGirl: Meg cut the crying. So everyone ready to hear the story?

Everyone: Yep!

CapcomGirl: Alright then *smiles*

XxX

I blushed my long bright blonde hair. Look into the mirror in the bathroom making sure that I still looked nice, even through I was going on mission with Tricell.

"May, sweet heart are you ready?" I heard my loving fiancé Scott Greene voice say to me. I was in love with him I will say that. But in some way I wasn't… its hard to say but I never really loved anyone the way I loved… "May?"

"Oh sorry yeah I'm ready just caught up in my thoughts you know me." I said with a bit of a giggle.

"Yes, sweetie now come on the team is waiting."

"Of course." I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway seeing Scott waiting for me right outside the door. I shot him a bit of a smile and walked down the stair case with him. Are house wasn't the biggest but it wasn't all that small either. After my father died I got most of the money me and Ryan spit it of course but I got most of it. With mine and Scott's job at one of the almost head's of Tricell. Seeing that when Umbrella crashed Tricell seemed to be "new Umbrella" and we were asked to join and so we did. I heard Scott open the door and I nodded and walked through with him following right close behind. Opening the car door I got into the passengers side and Scott on the drives side _as always. I turned my head to the window looking out, without any thought staying in my mind. They just came and went. Most car rides with Scott were like this quiet and not even looks or smiles at one another. Not like the car rides with… Never mind. _

_Later A Tricell HQ…_

"_May, Scott your mission to head to a volcano just outside of Kijuju, there was some activity down there. We need to two and a few others to go down there and see what you can dig up on it alright?" A head official told us as we walked on the heliport pad._

"_Alright then." Scott said looking at the copter. He turned back at me and shot me a quick small smile. That I returned to him quickly._

"_So ready to get this mission over with?" I asked._

"_The sooner the better." We walked over to the copter and Scott got in first and helped me up in. _

_At The Outskirts Of Kijuju… _

"_Alright everyone we will be spitting up into two teams." Scott said the others in the group. "May and her team will be checking out the inside of the volcano and my team and I will take the outside. We will be in touch during the mission and if anything is found report it to May or I. Both teams will meet up in 2 hours no matter what. We don't want anything going wrong during this mission." The teams looked at Scott and nodded. _

"_Alright everyone on Bravo Team come with me everyone on Alpha Team report to Scott." I said walking to the right a bit. The group spit up and we headed out. The ground was a little difficult to walk on because of there being a crack or hole for every step you took. I looked back to see that my team was doing fine. At least one thing was going right. As we got to the top of the volcano I looked down inside to see that there was a fighter jet crashed into the inside of it._

"_What on earth…" I few people said as they noticed it. _

"_Everyone please watch your step and we can make are way down to the jet." I said before heading down the side of the volcano. A few people were have difficulty coming down. But other than that the mission was going great. We finally reached the jet and it was in terrible condition , well of course it was May it crashed down into a volcano, and the heat. I wasn't really acting my self today but whatever. "Ok I want some people to stay around here and see what they can find and I would like a few others to just look around." I told everyone. I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder, turning on my heels to see Samantha._

"_Damn it girl, you freaked me out."_

"_Sorry about that, anyway do you know what we are really looking for?" She asked pulling her chocolate brown hair into a pony tail, I would have personal done that earlier, but she isn't me._

"_Not really…" I looked down at the ground to see a few pieces of melt on ground near jet. I picked it up to see that had a bit or writing on it. _

"_What the hell is that?" She asked. _

"_Not sure, it has some writing on it." I said rubbing some dust off it and noticing that it read, Uroboros. _

"_What in the world is Uroboros?" _

"_I have never heard of it, it must have come off the jet." She added looking at the metal a long with me. _

"_But why would it be there?" _

"_Don't know. We should keep looking." _

"_Yeah, I'm going to head down this path to see what I can find watch the team for me." I said jumping over a lava pit. _

"_Will do watch your self." _

"_Ditto." I continue on my path watching my step not really wanting to fall in that burning pit of lava. I mean I wasn't even that close to it and I could feel the heat rays of it from where I was. I was walking until I saw a black spot on the rock up ahead just a bit. "What could that be." I said to my self before breaking out in a run to it. I finally got close enough to where I saw it was body. "Oh shit!" I yelled running up to it. I kneed down next the body and saw that it had a few burn marks here and there on it. But other than that it was in good condition. I put my hand to check and see if it had a pulse and lucky for him he did. "If you can hear me hang in there everything is going to be alright now here on out." I turned the man's body so it was on its back when I notice who it was. "Your fucking kidding me right?!" _

_XxX_

_CapcomGirl: *Evil laugh* Albert lives! _

_Meg: Nice one, poor May just had to find it. *laughs* _

_Wesker: Well know you all know how I lived through the volcano, May saved me! *laughs* _

_Sam: No really through how did you do that, I mean Chris and Sheva both hit you with a two rocket launchers. _

_Wesker: My little secret, you will find out in Resident Evil 6. *laughs* _

_CapcomGirl: Yeah if they make one. I personal think the way they ended Resident Evil 5 sucked! Jill and Chris should have kissed! Plus Albert should not have died! _

_Meg: I agree with you there Albert shouldn't have died and Jill and Chris are the best couple ever! _

_Sam: Partners that seem to be more than just partners *coughs* their lovers_

_Wesker: YUCK! That makes me sick to my stomach just thinking about that. _

_CapcomGirl: What Albert, don't really want to think about Chris and Jill in bed and *gets cut off by Wesker*_

_Wesker: No I don't so please dear close your mouth. _

_Sam: *laughs* Now that is good. _

_Meg: *stomach growls* I'm hungry *smiles* _

_CapcomGirl: I think we all are. Well that is it for this chapter I hope that you guys liked it and please R&R or comment! Thank for reading. So anyone up for some REDSC? *smiles and walks out of the room with everyone* _


End file.
